Segunda Oportunidad
by Ginny Collins
Summary: Aguien volvió al grupo de los digielegidos! problemas de corazon hay varios... todos por esa persona q se reintegro!


Segunda Oportunidad  
  
La puerta de la casa se cerró de golpe. La lluvia caía fuertemente y parecía que iba a haber una tormenta. No le importó. Siguió caminando con el rostro bajo y la mirada perdida en el odio y desprecio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Todo por sus gustos. Todo porque escuchaba música un tanto ruidosa, con letras deprimentes pero cien por ciento reales. Todo porque no le gustaba acompañar a su padre al trabajo, porque no quería estudiar lo mismo que él y seguir sus pasos.  
  
El amor era algo que ya no tenía, desde que su madre murió todo el cariño se había ido. En su corazón solo había amargura y dolor. Nadie estaba a su lado, ni siquiera un amigo. No tenía en quien confiar, a quien admirar, a quien amar. Por eso se encerraba en la música. Por eso se refugiaba en las canciones. Por eso se encerraba en su pieza todos los días. Para olvidar. Olvidar el dolor, dejar atrás los problemas, sentir que no era la única persona en el mundo que sufría. Pero aún así a su al rededor nadie parecía preocuparle su felicidad.  
  
Seguía avanzando. Tanto dolor. Seguía caminando. Tanto odio y sufrimiento. Seguía avanzando. "Mamá" pensó. Y prosiguió su camino sin destino previsto. Solo quería pensar, pensar, pensar. Era lo único que deseaba. Quería pensar en los viejos tiempos. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Por qué se habían ido? ¿Por qué ya nadie estaba a su lado en estos momentos de dolor?  
  
La lluvia tenía todas sus ropas empapadas, y sus cabellos le pesaban en la cabeza. Deseó en ese momento tener a algún amigo que le permitiera alojar en su casa esa noche. No tenía ganas de volver a la suya. Se limitó a sentarse en un banco de la plaza central de la ciudad y ahí dormir, y descansar un momento de todos sus problemas.  
  
*******  
  
El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, los pájaros cantaban y la ciudad ya estaba funcionando como de costumbre. Se despertó. Miró su reloj y reflexionó. "Dormí mucho" murmuró. Se puso de pie para irse a su casa cuando algo le impidió seguir avanzando. Una mano le agarraba la chaqueta negra aún húmeda por la tormenta de la noche anterior.  
  
- ¿Koushiro?  
  
Esa voz se le hizo muy familiar al muchacho. Se dio vuelta y vio que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Junto a él, agarrándolo de la manga, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de no más de dieciséis años, con largos cabellos color chocolate y profundos ojos color miel.  
  
- Mimi-chan. -contestó el muchacho fríamente.  
  
- Tanto tiempo.  
  
- Mmmm...  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estás tan mojado?  
  
- No es algo de tu incumbencia mujer.  
  
- Eres un imbecil. -dicho esto la chica se fue enfadada.  
  
- Tonta. -murmuró el portador del conocimiento.  
  
*******  
  
Abrió la puerta de su casa suavemente, esperanzado de que su padre no la escuchara. Entró a la casa y lo vio: su padre lo miraba amenazadoramente mientras lo tiraba del brazo llevándolo en dirección a su cuarto. Lo tiró bruscamente a su cama y le pegó en el rostro. Al muchacho le comenzó a salir sangre de la nariz, pero su expresión en el rostro no era de dolor si no de odio. A decir verdad, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. El señor Izumi continuó pegándole con fuerza en el estómago hasta que al fin, luego de soportar varios golpes, el joven chico adoptado emitió un gemido de dolor. Luego, el señor Izumi comenzó a gritar.  
  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre imbécil? ¿Por qué te fuiste así anoche, eh? ¿Solo porque decía que tu música es para mujeres? ¿Por eso?  
  
- No.- contestó fríamente el aludido.  
  
- ¿Entonces, mierda? ¿Por qué te fuiste en medio de la cena? ¡¡Hiciste que Margaret se sintiera muy mal!!  
  
- Margaret, Margaret, Margaret... ¡¡Solo sabes hablar de tu estúpida novia!! ¡¡Si vuelvo a escuchar su nombre aunque sea una vez más te juro que te mataré!!- gritó el chico lleno de ira.  
  
Luego de decir eso, el joven muchacho tomó su patineta y salió de su hogar. Patinó por varios lugares hasta que se detuvo frente a un gran edificio con flores en cada uno de los balcones. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta ahí, solo llegó.  
  
- Desearía recordar el número de su apartamento.  
  
- 23. - respondió una voz detrás de él.  
  
- ¡Mimi-chan! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme!  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Mimi ignoró el comentario anterior.  
  
- No lo sé...  
  
- Bueno, cuando lo sepas me avisas. Estoy muy ocupada.  
  
- ¡No! ¡Espera! Quiero disculparme por lo de hace un rato...  
  
Mimi observó al chico y notó que aún le sangraba la nariz. Su rostro de enfado pasó a uno de preocupación. De su bolso sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el rostro. El roce de su mano con la piel del chico, hizo que éste sintiera algo que era una cosa ya olvidada para él: cariño. Se sonrojó fuertemente y se alejó un poco de la chica, quien lo miró extrañada.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
  
- Mi..mi... Éste... -sin decir más la abrazó y comenzó a llorar.  
  
La chica lo miró con ternura y preocupación, lo ayudó a subir a su departamento y ahí estuvo un buen rato acariciando los cabellos del muchacho hasta que no soportó más la curiosidad y le preguntó por qué lloraba.  
  
- Hace mucho que no hacía esto...-mencionó Koushiro sin tomar en cuenta la pregunta de Mimi.- Hace mucho que no lloraba con alguien... Hace mucho que no me consuelan... La última vez que me consolaron... fue mi madre...antes de...  
  
- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está ella bien?  
  
- ....- el chico negó con la cabeza- está...  
  
Mimi no necesitó que el joven continuara para captar lo que le había sucedido. Abrazó al muchacho con todas sus fuerzas mientras este seguía llorando. Estuvieron un largo rato así, sin decir nada. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de Izzy y un viento fuerte que se estaba llevando consigo todo aquel hermoso día, convirtiéndolo en otro día de tormenta.  
  
*******  
  
Unos ojos rojos por dejar caer tantas lágrimas, se abrieron medio dormidos. El dueño de éstos se levanto un poco y vio que estaba en una casa que no era la de él. Al parecer, había pasado la noche donde la única persona que se preocupaba por él en esos momentos de tanto dolor. Miró a su lado y, sorprendido, vio a su amiga recostada junto a él con la misma ropa del día anterior. Se sintió patético. Se había quedado dormido en la cama de una chica, y ésta lo había consolado mientras lloraba. Había llorado como una niña. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde había quedado su dignidad? ¿Su orgullo? Había mantenido su orgullo en alto durante muchos años, y ahora lo había perdido. "Qué patético soy..."pensó.  
  
Se puso de pie. La chica que estaba recostada en su cama abrió los ojos.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?  
  
- Me... me... me voy.... este... lo ...lo... lo siento... no quise...  
  
- Necesitabas mi ayuda. Estabas triste, lo comprendo.-sonrió Mimi al comprender el nerviosismo de su amigo.  
  
- Gracias Mimi Tachikawa. Realmente te extrañé. Adiós. - y se fue antes de que ella lo pudiera detener.  
  
*******  
  
Las nubes se habían borrado del cielo de nuevo, y ahora el sol brillaba con mayor intensidad que antes. En el rostro de Koushiro Izumi había una sonrisa, cosa que hacía mucho que no aparecía en la cara del chico. Iba pensando en una chica, una hermosa chica de ojos color miel y cabellos de chocolate. Una chica radiante y muy alegre, comprensiva y tierna.  
  
"Hace mucho que no veía a Mimi. Se ve muy hermosa con ropas... bueno... normales. Me hizo recordar lo que era antes de perder a mi madre.... He cambiado mucho. ¿Será por mi padre? Eso creo... También me hizo recordar a mis amigos. ¿Fueron ellos quienes me abandonaron? No. Fui yo quien los dejó. Yo me alejé de ellos... Yo fui quien les dijo que me dejaran en paz... Aún recuerdo como Tai me decía: '¿Es que ya no nos quieres?'... Mmm... Muchas veces pensé que así era, que ya no los necesitaba, que no necesitaba a nadie. Pero ya no, necesito a mis amigos de vuelta, y los necesito ahora."  
  
*******  
  
Se puso un jockey negro y su cadena del pantalón y salió de la casa en su patineta. Iba retrasado y no quería quedarse afuera como de costumbre. Alcanzó a entrar justo cuando el portero cerraba el gran portón que dividía los terrenos de la escuela con la ciudad y dejo su patineta en portería. Llegó a su salón a tiempo. Todos lo miraron con un poco de odio, aunque el chico, al pasar junto a un muchacho de hermosos cabellos rubios, sonrió ampliamente haciendo que su compañero se sintiera más que extrañado.  
  
Koushiro se sentó al fondo del salón, solo, como de costumbre. De pronto, mientras hacía un ejercicio de matemáticas, sintió como una bola de papel rebotaba en su cabeza, cayendo en su cuaderno. La abrió un poco sorprendido, ya que nadie le enviaba mensajes a él.  
  
'Izzy: ¿ME SONREÍSTE? ¬¬ que te pasa... no que ya no querías que ni te miráramos??'  
  
El chico sonrió, tomó su lápiz y escribió:  
  
'He cambiado de parecer... Un ángel ha venido a rescatarme de la oscuridad... Podría decirse... que he vuelto a querer Matt... El amor ha vuelto a mi!'  
  
*******  
  
En el receso, Izzy se acercó a Matt para que pudiesen hablar entre los dos frente a frente. Se veía tan feliz. Al verlo, su rubio y repitente (N/A: repitió un año en la escuela por eso está en el mismo grado que Izzy) amigo lo abrazó con mucho cariño.  
  
- ¡Tanto tiempo Izzy! ¡Al fin te diste cuenta que la soledad no es la mejor manera de resolver algo!  
  
- ¡Ay Matt! ¡Los extrañé! Llegué a convencerme de que ustedes me habían abandonado... ¡Pero gracias a un ángel volví a ser el de antes!  
  
- Eso fue lo que no entendí de tu mensaje... ¿Cómo un ángel?  
  
- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Estoy enamorado... Y fue esa chica quien me hizo entrar en razón...  
  
- ¿Y quien es?  
  
- Mi...mi...  
  
Yamato Ishida miró a su amigo. ¿Qué podía hacer? No sabía si mirarlo con odio o con alegría. Desde hacía un tiempo, al rubio muchacho le había empezado a gustar más de lo normal aquella niñita. Aunque sabía que, cuando eran pequeños, Mimi gustaba de Izzy, ahora éste se había alejado y tenía el camino libre. Había estado tratando de acercarse a la chiquilla y lo estaba logrando. Ahora Koushiro se enamoraba de ella.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Matt? Tras decirte que Mimi me gusta te quedaste como de piedra...  
  
- No... No.. No es nada... No sucede nada... -sonrió- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti mi querido amigo!  
  
- Yo también estoy feliz... MUY feliz...  
  
- ¡Koushiro! -hasta el momento, Matt no había observado detalladamente a su amigo- ¿Pero qué te sucedió? ¡estás lleno de moretones! ¡Y mira tu ojo! ¡Tienes una herida enorme alrededor! ¿en qué has estado metido, hombre?  
  
- ¿Me... prometes guardar un secreto....?  
  
- Claro hombre, habla que me tienes preocupado...  
  
Izzy miró a su amigo, lo llevó a un lado apartado de todos los estudiantes y le contó todo lo que le había sucedido tras la muerte de su madre. Le habló de Margaret, de cómo su padre lo maltrataba, de su vida solitaria, de su fría personalidad que estaba seguro no podría dejar de lado jamás; en fin, todo lo que había sido de él durante esos últimos cuatro años.  
  
- ¿Nunca denunciaste a tu padre por maltrato infantil o algo así?  
  
- No... No debo hacerlo. Si lo hago, mi padre es capaz de matarme.  
  
- Pero no puedes dejar que se aproveche de ti de ese modo. No DEBES dejar que te maltrate.  
  
- No puedo hacer nada Matt, y tú tampoco harás nada, ¿me oíste? ¡¡NADA!! -exclamó Koushiro Izumi lleno de rabia- ¡Esto es algo entre mi padre y yo!  
  
*******  
  
- ¿Aló?  
  
- ¿Izzy? ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? ¿O estás ocupado?  
  
- ¡¿Sora?! ¡¡Claro que puedo!! ¿A qué hora?  
  
- Cuando quieras Izzy.  
  
- Eh... Bueno... Voy para allá de inmediato. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Koushiro. ¿Sora? ¿Invitándolo a su casa? ¿Después de haberse alejado de ella? Tal vez Matt o Mimi le habían dicho que estaba dispuesto a volver con sus amigos...  
  
Una puerta que decía "Takenouchi" apareció frente a él. Se puso su jockey hacia el lado derecho, se arregló su pequeña cadena que siempre llevaba colgando del pantalón, se ató los cordones y tocó el timbre. La puerta lentamente se abrió y una chica de rojizos cabellos se lanzó al cuello del chico.  
  
- ¡IZZY!- exclamó la joven mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
- Volví Sora, volví... - dijo Izumi mientras abrazaba a su amiga y le acariciaba los cabellos.  
  
- Ven... - se secó las lágrimas- te tengo una sorpresa - y lo invitó a pasar tomándolo de la mano- cierra los ojos.  
  
El portador del emblema del conocimiento hizo lo que se le pidió. Sintió como Sora lo guiaba por toda su casa hasta entrar a una habitación. La dijo entonces que abriera los ojos, y ahí, frente a él, estaban todos los digielegidos sonriéndole, con una enorme pancarta colgando del techo que decía: "Bienvenido al grupo Izzy". Este último no pudo evitar llorar, haciendo que todos sus amigos se le acercaran a consolarlo y abrazarlo.  
  
- ¡Qué alegría verte querido Izzy! - dijo muy contenta Kari Yagami.  
  
- Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana. ¡Te extrañamos!  
  
- ¡Sabía que no nos dejarías por siempre! - sonrió TK.  
  
- ¡Amigo! - se limitó a decir Jyou mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.  
  
- No saben cuanto los extrañé muchachos... Estoy realmente feliz de volver a tenerlos cerca... De saber que alguien se preocupa por mi... No merezco esto... Después de cómo los traté... Aún recuerdo el día en el que les dije que me dejaran solo... Fui tan cruel y frío... Fui tan imbécil...  
  
- No digas eso Izzy, somos amigos y los amigos perdonan. Además, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad... - señaló Matt.  
  
*******  
  
N/A: Hola!!! Bien este es un fic muy lindo que estoy haciendo... le da para rato porque ahora se vienen los problemas... Adelantos: Sora está triste, ya que el chico que ama ama a otra. Tai está destrozado ya que una relación que había durado mucho tiempo se vio interrumpida por un chico nuevo. Matt no sabe que hacer con respecto a Mimi, mientras que esta cuestiona sus sentimientos. 


End file.
